ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 34
'''The Rookie King '''is the 34th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on May 29, 2001. Summary Due to his shaky legs, Sendou nearly falls from a jab, and leans on the ropes to fight from that position. Ippo is ready to finish the fight, but Sendou clinches, switches positions, and pushes Ippo to the ropes. Sendou is so exhausted that he nearly falls from the power of his own punch. His determination however, is stronger than ever. With their positions switched, Ippo thinks he has the advantage as Sendou's legs are damaged. Sendou however attacks, and they begin an even trade of punches. At first, both fighters seem to be at the same level in the exchange, but Sendou starts gaining the upper-hand after a well-placed smash. Sendou is dominating Ippo, and is ready to use the smash again, but as Ippo loses balance, he dodges the attack. Taking advantage of his position Ippo strikes Sendou on the temple, but it seems to have no effect on the opponent who fights back like he was never hurt. Sendou is giving Ippo a beat down when the bell rings, but due to the cheers, the referee fails to notice this, and Sendou keeps hitting without stopping either. The referee fails to hear the bell ringing, and so does Sendou who keeps beating Ippo for ten full seconds until Kamogawa and Yagi let the referee know, and stop the fight. Kamogawa makes Ippo sit down this time, and together they theorise that Sendou is in bad shape as well. The referee asks if Ippo can continue, and the latter replies positively. Kamogawa notes to himself that he will throw the towel if it gets worse. In Sendou's corner, Yanaoka praises and encourages him as the public cheers for him. When the next round is announced, Ippo goes out in a bad shape, while Sendou remains sitting, with his second besides him. The referee goes over to see what is happening, and after examining Sendou, the referee ends the match, declaring Ippo the winner. It is revealed that Sendou was unconscious after receiving the hit to the temple, and was fighting only due to the cheers. By defeating Sendou, who loses by forfeit, Ippo becomes the All Japan Rookie King Champion. As Sendou is carried out with as stretcher, the public realizes that he was unconscious after the hit to the temple, but kept on fighting due to their cheers. As they scream Sendou's name, Ippo still can not believe the outcome of the match, and feels as if his opponent is still in the corner ready to fight. Back in his locker room, Sendou wakes up, and demands to know how he lost. The doctor tells Yanaoka to take him to the hospital for examination. A group of kids who Sendou had promised to buy 5 game consoles for, walk in and tell him to buy them once he is the champion. After Kamogawa drives away all the reporters interviewing Ippo, Yanaoka enters and tells Ippo that Sendou has regained consciousness. After hearing this, the feeling of victory settles in, and Ippo is finally able to relax. All members of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, and Dr. Yamaguchi go to celebrate Ippo's victory. Ippo and Kamogawa are reviewing the fight and making plans to train, while Takamura is depressed at the celebration not going the way he planned. When Takamura and Kamogawa get into a discussion and begin fighting, Aoki and Kimura ask Ippo for help, but Ippo is calling his mother. He informs her of the events that took place, but she is more concerned about his condition. After she congratulates him, he begins to reflect on the past and wonder about his future. His gym mates take him and start running after Takamura knocks out Kamogawa. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes